


Girls of Thedas--A Sequence of Short Femslash Fics

by joaniedark



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3129788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joaniedark/pseuds/joaniedark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There aren't enough femslash fics in...any fandom really, so I'm open to requests for things around 500 words! This is a series of various pairings throughout media. Feel free to request some more of your own!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lady Aeducan/Sigrun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Any and all requesters!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Any+and+all+requesters%21).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Requested by Snakebitcat on Tumblr](http://snakebitcat.tumblr.com/)

If there was one thing Aeducan had learned on the surface, it's that nothing was _really_ the way the upper castes said were set in stone.

She didn't fall through the sky, for one. And though there may be many despicable humans and elves, for every one there were a dozen good, kind people. Surface dwarves, be they born or outcasts, were good people, not the blood-betrayers they were portrayed to be. Even the casteless...

It had taken her a little bit to get used to Sigrun's presence after she had joined the cause against the darkspawn invasion. She was still not entirely used to that brand, even after her dealings in Orzammar to enact the Wardens' treaties.

Compared to...well, a number of her allies, Sigrun was one of the most honorable people she had met. A strong warrior, a devoted living corpse, who would happily sacrifice all for the good of people—her own or others. But she was still soft when it came down to it. She was a kindhearted woman, a funny woman, a beautiful woman, and Aeducan couldn't help but feel something she didn't think was quite possible in her time of staring up towards the clouds.

Courtship was a slow process. Lots of little gifts and favors, blushing and stumbling through like she was still a youth who had yet to touch a blade. Sigrun just seemed amused at The Lady Aeducan's stumbling, stifling giggles at the woman's clumsy attempts at recreating a noble's romantic rituals. Gossiping behind the commander's back with the blonde mage had become something of a hobby for her, bemused by this romantic dance.

It was actually with his encouragement that Sigrun finally decided to simply grab Aeducan's face in the midst of some talk of courtly love and kiss her. The noble was shocked to be sure, but her heart bubbled with excitement as she returned the kiss.

“You don't need to go through all this courting mess,” Sigrun said eventually, running her hand over Aeducan's hair. “Think about it. We're both one shambling monster's sword away from never seeing each other again. We need to cherish the moments we have together like they could be our last.”

“I'm glad to see your training extended to a healthy lack of romanticism,” Aeducan said bitterly, and Sigrun laughed.

“It's not like that.” She started to trace her fingers along the tattoos on Aeducan's cheek. “I just mean that if you think you love me, which is obvious from all this ritual hoo ha, you should just say so. Then we can actually _do_ something about it, before another one of those talking corpses shows up to destroy the place.”

“I suppose you're right,” Aeducan said, smiling and leaning in to steal another kiss.

“Not that I wouldn't mind getting a couple more snow globes,” she said into Aeducan's lips as they started to part, and the noblewoman punched her in the arm. “Haha, ow!”

“Never change, darling.” Aeducan shook her head and stood, pulling up Sigrun by their now-entwined hands. “I love you.”


	2. Amell/Hawke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Requested by Anunicorna on Tumblr.](http://anunicorna.tumblr.com/)  
>  CW: Cousin Incest

The two girls giggled as they sat together, making little balls of snow and fire morph and dance in their hands. The two were watched by a mildly concerned woman and an amused looking man, each holding a young child in their arms.

“Do you _really_ think this is a good idea, Malcolm?” she asked, looking at the girls.

“She's _your_ niece, Leandra. Don't you want a relationship with her?”

“Each time you 'pull favors' to see her outside the tower, you run the risk of being caught. Of _our daughter_ being caught.”

Malcolm simply laughed.

“You worry too much.”

* * *

 

Hawke wasn't sure how long she'd been running now.

Cullen had let her leave Kirkwall with her companions, true. But how long until she was captured as a fugitive?

War was brewing, she heard. The mages were planning to rebel in Anders' name, in _her_ name. It made her shudder a bit. Freedom is what she wanted, yes, but not war.

“Not war.”

“Most people don't want that, no.”

Hawke looked up in mild confusion to see a hooded woman smiling at her from across the table. When she had sat down by her in this dingy Ferelden pub, Hawke was unsure.

“Excuse me, do I know—” Hawke stopped when she noticed the staff on the other woman's back. Damning enough on its own, but its shape seemed suspiciously close to that of her father's.

“I've been wanting to track you down a while, and I'm sorry I've only now just managed.” The magewoman pulled down her hood and shook out her hair. She looked up, big kind eyes framed by long lashes and welling with tears, and reached her hand across the table to touch Hawke's. “I've missed you so, so much, little cousin.”

Hawke blinked in amazement. Amell. Warden Amell. Hero of Ferelden Amell. Defeater of the Archdemon Amell. _Here again._

Her mind quickly flooded with memories of youth, of quietly sneaking about with her family, hiding together from templars and cherishing their togetherness. And then, when they were older, on the cusp of womanhood, hiding even from her parents. Small kisses shared in shadows, the same hiding game now so much more intimate. It had ended when Hawke's father died, but the two had still written letters. Hawke remembered them disappearing after the one saying her harrowing was nearing, and she had half thought that her cousin had been slain by a demon all those years ago. That it was one of the other Amells who slayed the dragon.

And yet, here she was.

Hawke practically jumped across the table to tightly embrace the other woman, wanting nothing but to feel her heartbeat and her warmth. Gross sobs echoed from both of their chests.

“I thought you were gone.”

“Me too, until I heard word of Kirkwall.”

They stayed wrapped in each other's arms until Hawke had to pull away to wipe her arm with her sleeve.

“I've missed you so much.”


End file.
